ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ifaigios/Archive 2
__NOWYSIWYG__ Helping Hands and Resource After researching Helping Hands, you are allowed to send 50% more workers to harvest luxury goods. However, 25% of these unskilled workers produce good (25% of 50% is 12.5% total). ; Example : 100 workers (normal) : 50 (50% of 100) workers added with Helping Hands : 12.5 (25% of the 50 extra) resource produced ((because 25% (1/4) of the 50 extra works produce a resource = 12.5% extra resources)) : 100 resource (normal) + 12.5 (12.5% of normal) resource produced = 112.5 total :: 12.5% = .125 = 1/8th which means you have to multiply it by 8 in order to get to 1 which means 8 workers produces 1 unit of resource. -- 17:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hoplites or Steam Giants 30th January 2010 By The Necromancer (Iota Server) @ 17:22pm (UK Time) Hoplites vs Steamgiants My Question is this: With the spaces of 30 Hopolites to 10 Steamgiants on the battlefield, if both units were upgraded to Max Level and Each army had a equal amount of units to fill the front line for equal rounds who would win this battle? Taking into consideration Doctors, Cooks, Accuracy, Hitpoints, Armour, Damage and both sides having equal gunmen? Scientists & Total score Hi, please take a look if the total score shouldn't be changed to: sum of other scores = Master Builder Score + Generals Score + 2*Scientists Score as the info in scientes says that: research points are now worth 0.02 Scientists Points and 0.04 Total score's points. Embassy page I have to go out of town for a few days so I can not verify the diplomacy points gained from a 2nd level 1 embassy at this time. If you could do this and then unlock the Embassy page and either leave the info as it is or revert it back to my information, this would be greatly appreciated. -- 18:42, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for getting the information - I was told by one of my alliance member's 1 thing and Drachemeister was saying another, and I had to go out of town so I could not verify either information. Sorry, you had to do this for me. But again, thanks. -- 23:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hiya m8, I am a new editor in the Arabic Ikariam version (ar:) and I need to know if there is an easy way to transfer ALL templates from here to the Arabic version without translating each one alone. Thanx --Tabos 02:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : I answered this on his talk page (I was able to borrow a computer for a short time). 06:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Clarify more please! Tabos 00:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thes voitheia? Geia sou. Ematha oti metafrazeis to wiki sta ellinika. An theleis voitheia, mporo na stin prosfero. Epikoinonise mazi mou sto mkaravel@hotmail.com -- Mkaravel (Talk / ) 09:14, April 22, 2010 Futures research After many edits and then going back to look at the Scores page to look at how Total Score is derived - it donned on me that Futures is realy .04 for ALL futures and here is why I say this: : You get .02 Total Score points for every spent on ALL researches under Scientists score. :: This equates to 1 Total Score point for every spent on ALL researches. : You get .02 Total Score points for every spent on ALL Futures researches. :: This equates to 1 Total Score point for every spent on ALL Futures researches. So in essence you get .04 Total Score points spent on ALL Futures researches. :: This equates to 1 Total Score point for every spent on ALL Futures researches. Do you agree with this? If not please let me know - for now I have changed to reflect this change on the Futures research. -- 22:46, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ok! So Level 2 and higher gets the extra "Futures" bonus. Level 1 does not. I will fix that change an try to rework the formula to fit that. -- 15:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Greek server World links I followed the links to the Greek Forum and I do not see the individual forums to the Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, ... , etc, servers. I did find the pillory links for all of the servers. Did they just not yet transfer them over when they did the change over to the new url format? -- 18:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Aah, that explains a lot actually, I could not figure out what Brazil had no forums for its 18 worlds and such - and I have seen a few servers mention something about needing users to change their password on the forums due to account hacks and such - I can go and un-'REMARK' a few forum inks that I had though were no longer in existence anymore when they were probably made hidden like you mentions. -- 18:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Patches 0.3.3 and 0.3.4 So now the the remaining game servers that are still on Patch 0.3.2 will now get Patch 0.3.3 and Patch 0.3.4 at the same time or basically will skip 0.3.3 and go directly to 0.3.4. . -- 04:35, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- I noticed in Patch 0.3.4 it states *Bugfix: A bug with the highscore calculation with future researches was fixed. Does this mean that Futures level 1 should be counted??? or was it just messing up on some of the Futures level 2 + points?? -- 22:13, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- According to your new page Scores/Patch 0.3.4 there are no futures in the score formula? -- 22:45, May 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I had to purge that page so that the math tags would show up correctly again. -- 22:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Warehouses I had miscounted the extra space from Bureaucracy and was thinking the total spaces was 10 (-1 for GR / Palace then -1 for the Museum leaving 8). -- Thanks for pointing this out. I will go change the wording and update the pages. --- 15:39, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, you are right and I am right! You are right if there are no Colonies meaning no GR / Palace to take up 1 of the 11 spots and the carpenter to take up a 2nd spot and the Museum to take up a 3rd spot of the 11. :* 11 - 3 = 8 spots if you have Colonies, so I am right as well. : -- 16:12, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :: I had planed on keeping the 9 warehouse rule overall but added a new parameter b= for the 2 buildings that can not have 9 warehouses. The Museum and I forget the other right now - those 2 buildings takes up 1 of the 9 warehouses. -- 16:26, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucracy Correct, without Bureaucracy you can only have 10 buildings (not counting town hall) - if you have GR / Palace and Carpenter then you can only have 8 warehouses. With bureaucracy you can have 11 building less 1 for the GR / Palace and less 1 for Carpenter = 9 warehouses less 1 for the Museum itself = 8 warehouses. -- 16:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Look at how Museum is now at level 19 - 20 and see if that is accurate. -- 16:51, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::You are now mis-counting. You get a total of 11 Building spaces after researching Bureaucracy (not counting the Shipyard, Trading Port nor the Wall). The Palace / Gr takes up 1 space leaving 10 spaces for warehouses. The carpenter takes up 1 space leaving 9 spaces for warehouses. Museum takes up 1 space leaving 8 warehouses. -- Gr / Palace with colonies If you have colonies you can not demolish at Palace unless you abandon a town to a level that the palace is not required. Same with the Governor's residence unless you want corruption so they are required to have - just not required to have a Museum specifically. -- 16:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : Correct, we are not testing the affect of the buildings but we do have to take many things into consideration, such as most players that come here are fairly new to the game, will not have corruption ( they will build a Gr / Palace ) and will want the Max reduction information otherwise they will be experience players and then only glance here for basics ( hence the if you have colonies part on the template. More advanced players know they do not have to have a GR and can live with corruption at that high level on 1 or 2 towns and will not be looking at WikIkariam for their information. We have to keep the new players in mind as much as possible. 17:28, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : At first when they 1st start playing and semi-planning their future buildings, they will look here. Later, when they get more advanced they will know they do away with the GR and still build the Museum with all of those warehouses. -- 17:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : None, of the other buildings use up 1 of the 9 warehouse spaces to build them to such high levels. So that makes the Museum and Tavern the exceptions to the normal rules on how many warehouses you can have to build that building. -- 18:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : It only applies to 2 buildings and I am trying to make it not as confusing as possible, I used a different color yellow for this particular message so that it does not look like the other orange warehouse limitations message and it does have the extra line of text in small print as well to help distinguish them apart. --- If we start having problems with people saying it is confusing - we can always remove it later - but we cant say it will confuse them unless we 1st try it and see! -- : Well, the discussions were still worth having, with all the discussions we have on things, as we disagree on everything j/k -- 14:49, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : Is the same true with Tavern - level 45 is the max level available because of the need for the Architect's Office ? -- 16:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template Hardcap Since the conditions do not apply to both buildings I will remove the b= parameter and manual add the messages. -- 14:43, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Tavern My apologies, I was still thinking we were on the Museum that did need the Carpenter. -- 00:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations With my computer being down and thus I am not able to be online as much as I wish to be - I have thus made you a Bureaucrat here - so You can make others into sysops as well as your other abilities you already have, like you have on the Greek site. -- 22:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Category change Why did you remove Category:Units and make Category:Unit?? All of the individual Unites are in the Category:Units and it should be Plural since there is more than 1 unit - now they are in a non-existent category!! The same with Category:Island building when we had Category:Island buildings and again they should be PLURAL. -- 15:46, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- So long as we are making them all the same (err similar) then I have no problems with that. I did not realize that we had some categories in the Singular along with the ones in the Plural as well - I take responsibility for that then - I made a lot of the categories ( some a long time ago and some more recent ). -- 01:15, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Oh My God! I forgot about that page! The beginning is overall correct, but I copied that page from WoWWiki, this is why it mentions Druids, Class, Talents, etc ... ... So we may need to UPDATE that page in some degree - we do not have / use Speedy Delete either as is stated on the page. -- 14:46, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Warehouse Protection I noticed you updated Warehouse to say: I was Under the impression that additional warehouses would still protect the original 1% or 80 units per level - like always - because it said they would remain unchanged. -- 23:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Total Score I was reading the different patch discussions on the US and the EN site and noticed that one person on EN who is just a poster there but is a moderator on the us site mentions several times that the total score goes up 1/2 as much as your Donations score -- and when I use the TOTAL SCORE formula I am missing 20k in points and my donation is almost (but not quite 40k) and 1/2 of that would be the missing 20k - I am not saying that \left ( \frac {DONATIONS} {2} \right ) is apart of the TOTAL SCORE yet but it does appear to be at the moment. -- 16:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- cowers in shame -- I forgot to add any / all citizens and that was the missing number, that coincidentally was close to being about 1/2 of my donations -- Donations = 39,388 and Citizens = 12,240 -- 18:24, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Appologies for my absence My computer is still down, and I am unemployed so I can not fix it at the moment, I am borrowing my parents Laptop or iPhone as I can which makes it extremely difficult at times - That is why I made you a Bureaucrat - to help you in anything you need done - but please do not try to do it all by your self - I do plan on finishing out the servers that I had started before my crash -- it is just going to take longer than expected at the moment. -- 17:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ship construction time I completed the submarine time at level 28,because i have an 28 level shipyard. I would like to help this site more. 03:41, June 6, 2010 When changing MediaWiki:Sidebar and MediaWiki:Sitenotice When changing MediaWiki:Sidebar be sure to change the MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar as well for those that use the Monaco skin. When changing the MediaWiki:Sitenotice be sure to change the MediaWiki:Sitenotice id as well or the new message will not show up for anyone but new members to the site - when you change the number then all members ( old and new ) will see it and have to click on Dismiss button to get rid of the message. -- 16:02, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Embassies and CTs Nods, correct, my mistake in that it should have also said "if in an alliance" but for the most part that text should be in the main-page description and not in the template. -- 21:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) "Units & Ships" page deletion Why was this page deleted? Just because someone posted profanity on the page? The person posting it should be banned, the page shouldn't be deleted. Is there any way to get the page "un-deleted"???? Thanks, Danno in Ikariam Alpha How i could I know how i could help. The site is in many languages,but not in my natal language. I could help the site,giving traductions in my language,for the users in my country. Sorry for my english...SWATVlad 06:04, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Palace and satisfaction This time you are wrong! Look at your different Town halls at the bottom where it says "Satisfaction bonus" on your main town that has the Palace you will see a and if you mouse over it it will say "Capital's bonus" and +250. Your capital is the only place you can have a Palace! Your colonies that have Governor's Residences do not have this +250 bonus to the satisfaction. Thus your palace gives you a +250 bonus to happiness -- 11:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Town Hall past level 45 Hi, I believe you can reach higher levels of town hall if you're willing to sacrifice your museum or winery for a while. break it down and build another warehouse then build it up again to maintain your population. not sure how many people you'd lose in this process or how long it would take to build back up.. but i'm guessing you'd need some serious support of your other towns during the process. i'm only on level two... so i'll let you know if it works when i finally get there! ;) 11:36, June 17, 2010